yu_nofandomcom-20200213-history
YU-NO: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of this World
is a Japanese visual novel adventure video game developed and published by ELF Corporation. It was originally released in 1996 for the PC-98 Japanese home computers and later ported as non-censored versions to the Sega Saturn and Microsoft Windows platforms. The game was written and produced by Hiroyuki Kanno, who is responsible for planning, screenwriting, game design and comprehensive production. It has been released on PC-9801, Sega Saturn, Windows, PlayStation 4 / PlayStation Vita. Also, adult animation, comicalization, novelization was done. About The gameplay is to go around the parallel worlds which are said to exist in myriads and to solve the hidden mystery. Contents of this edition are divided into a contemporary story and different world chapters. Contemporary Japanese lined in countless numbers in contemporary edition Walking around Japan After gathering all the items called "jewels", it was set as a different dimension reminiscent of the ancient Western It is a mechanism to advance to the different world edition. Although the parallel world is not rare as a subject of SF, the unique world view created based on knowledge of physics, mathematics, philosophy, history, religion gained much support. Also, it is a system for making a map of a branched parallel world called A. D. M. S (Adams, auto branching mapping system) visually easy to understand, and aiding searching. "Bound of this World" is the world in which the hero of this work arrives at the end of the story, "YU-NO" is the name of a girl holding the key of the story. "A Girl Who Chants Love at the_Bound of this World" is the main title and "YU-NO" is the subtitle (it is clearly stated in the notice of SP disc included in the PC - 9801 version package). Characters *Takuya Arima *Ayumi Arima *Mitsuki Ichijo *Mio Shimazu *Eriko Takeda *Amanda *Kanna Hatano *Sayless *Yu-no *Kodai Arima *Keiko Arima *Masakatsu Yuki *Hideo Toyotomi *Kozo Ryuzoji *Ume Ryuzoji Videos Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 1 Prologue Day 1 Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 2 Prologue Day 2 Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 3 Nighttime Intermediate Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 4 Mitsuki Eriko route - Day 1 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 5 Mitsuki Eriko route - Day 1 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 6 Mitsuki Eriko route - Day 2 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 7 Mitsuki Eriko route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 8 Ayumi route - Day 1 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 9 Ayumi route - Day 1 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 10 Ayumi route - Day 2 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 11 Ayumi route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 12 Mio route - Day 1 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 13 Mio route - Day 1 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 14 Mio route - Day 2 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 15 Mio route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 16 Mio route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 17 Kanna Kaori route - Day 1 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 18 Kanna Kaori route - Day 1 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 19 Kanna Kaori route - Day 2 Daytime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 20 Kanna route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 21 Kaori route - Day 2 Nighttime Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 22 Transition to Epilogue Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 23 Epilogue - Silent Girl & The Swordswoman Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 24 Epilogue - Not Alone Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 25 Epilogue - Family Matters Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 26 Epilogue - Oasis in the Desert Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 27 Epilogue - The Resistance Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 28 Epilogue - The Capital Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 29 Epilogue - Surprise Encounter Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 30 Epilogue - Finale Let's Play (YU-NO) - Part 31 Extras 『この世の果てで恋を唄う少女YU-NO』 プロモーションビデオ External links *Wikipedia Category:Games